Romano X Lindsay (OC): Ti Amo
by NinjaTheNinja
Summary: (NOTE: Uses human names; no country names will be used to describe any of the character.) Lovino Vargas' parents are off to visit family in North Italy, leaving Feliciano to stay at Ludwig's house; Antonio looking after the house; and Lovino at his close family friends' house. He has a major crush on Lindsay, the house host. But what happens when Lovino confesses to Lindsay?


If I were to change, would Lindsay like me? Being nice, or being gentlemanly doesn't exactly come to me naturally. What would happen if I were more like Feliciano? She's nicer to him more than me, so if I were more like him, would I have better chances of keeping Lindsay all to myself?

_I'll do anything for the stupid ragazza__ [1]__._

**Chapter One: Tripping Over the Stairs is Fun**

**Current Time:** 6:58 p.m.

**Current Location:** Outside Lindsay Stevenson's house.

I'm standing outside of my crush's house. Of course Lindsay doesn't know that I like her, but…someday I'll have to tell her. I put my two suitcases on the ground, and open and close my hands. _Finger cramps are jerks._

_Now there's nothing to stand in our way! Feliciano's staying at Ludwig's house for a month; mum and dad are in North Italy to visit family for a month; Antonio is going to be looking after the house by himself; and Lindsay and I are going to be alone for the whole month, too! _I think to myself excitedly, ready for all of the things that we could do together. (No, don't think everything's so dirty-minded, people. – Admin)

I ring my close family friends' doorbell, and moments later I see the blonde-headed, blue-eyed, short, clumsy idiota [2] standing before me. Dressed in lilac pajamas – with donuts on them – and fuzzy white bed slippers, with her hair tied up on top of her head in a messy bun, and her silver-framed glasses sliding off of the bridge of her nose, I can't help but blush at the piuttosto [3] ragazza in front of me. I quickly look away and cover my mouth with the back of my hand in an effort to make sure she doesn't see my red face.

Being the dense idiota she is, she greets me per usual. "Hey, Lovi! Come in, come in! I was just waiting for you!" I have to hide my smile at the nickname only she, Feli and Toni call me, because I'm supposed to hate it.

"I-a told you, bastardo, [4] not to-a call me-a that!" I roll my eyes, with my Italian accent showing. She giggles at my accent, and grabs one of my large, silver suitcases covered in tomatoes.

"But Lovi, your accent is too cute! And so are your suitcases!" She giggles again, and once more I have to hide a smile and my red face. _This girl is one of the cutest I've ever seen…_

I shake my head and say, "F-Feliciano told-a me to buy it, because he-a bought-a one with-a pasta on-a it. It's-a not like I-a wanted this, anyways." She lifts an eyebrow, and rolls my suitcase along into the house. I grab my other piece of bulky luggage, and drag it along, following the attractive blonde.

"Ah, thank-a you for-a letting me-a stay-a here, ragazza. I-a…I-a appreciate it." I say, shyly. _It's not my fault that I'm not used to thanking girls as sweet as you, _is what I want to say after that, but I don't have the guts to. Instead, she looks back at me, smiles, and winks.

"No worries, it's no trouble at all. Mum and dad make me stay here by myself while they're off working across the world, so it's going to be nice to have some company! Especially with someone as handsome as you, Lovino!" She laughs and teases me, which causes my cheeks to grow hot. "Besides, maybe I'll get to pull that curl of yours!" I blush at the thought of her pulling my gravity-defying curl which sticks out of my dark-brown fringe, but I have to warn her not to.

"Idiota! You don't-a want-a to pull-a this-a curl, ragazza. You don't-a want to-a see what-a happens when you-a pull-a the-a curl!" I advise her.

"But it looks so cute! What happens if I pull it?" She asks with sincere curiosity.

"Have-a you ever seen-a me get-a angry before?" I ask her, and she nods, stopping. "Well, my-a mood's a lot-a like-a that, just a little bit-a more…aggressive." I make up. Well, half of it's true; the other half is full of lies. Yeah, if someone pulls my curl, there's a fifty percent chance that I'll get angry – which is what usually happens - but the other fifty percent…I honestly don't know. I could either go crazy, or happy, or aggressive, or depressed.

I know that if I tell her this, she'll think I'm a monster, and all of my chances of having her within my grasp will all vanish.

"Hmm, I've seen you when you're angry…You're cute when you're angry!" She smirks, with a glint of evil in her gorgeous, electric, blue eyes.

"No, a-seriously, Lindsay. If you-a pull-a this curl, you-a never know-a what will-a happen." I say cautiously, trying not to lead her onto my secret.

"Fine, Lovi, you're no fun!" She sticks out her tongue playfully, and we both laugh.

"I hope we can stay together forever…" I say in a small, barely audible voice.

I blush, and continue on towards the stairs. Once we get to the enormous flight of wooden stairs I've walked on countless times, we both stop and figure out how we're going to get the heavy suitcases up into my room.

She stands with her hands on her hips, and the bun on her head bobs slightly off towards the left. She bites the left corner of her bottom lift. This is her typical thinking pose.

_Ah, perbacco __[5]__, this girl is so piutostto..._She catches me staring at her back, and I snap to attention.

"Lovi, what were you staring at?" She asks, her cheeks going slightly pink. _Oh crap, she caught me staring at her! _

"A-Ah, I-a wasn't looking at-a your-a b-back, ragazza! I was-a looking at-a…your-a bun! Y-Yeah, your-a bun is-a coming a-loose!" I stutter and stumble on my words nervously. But luckily she buys it, and takes her hair out.

"This stupid donut on my head was getting on my nerves, anyways. Now, how are we gonna get these up…?" She asks me, still in her thinking pose.

"What if-a we both-a carry each-a suitcase up a-together? Then they'll-a be less-a heavy on-a both of us." I say, an idea popping into my head.

"Lovino, you're a genius!" She grabs the handle of one of my childish suitcases. "Lovi, go hold the other end of the bag." She instructs, and I follow her instructions obediently. We both walk up the flights of stairs with the suitcase in both of our hands.

"Hey, a-clumsy! You'd-a better not-a trip on the-a stairs-" I seriously should have warned the clumsy idiota earlier, because she trips on one of the steps, grazing her knee. I hastily drop the suitcase and run to her side, surprised to see tears slowly falling out of her eyes.

"Eh, Lovino, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz…Oww, don't put your hand on it! It hurts!" She cries out, and I quickly lift my hand off of the graze. _The scrape's huge! _

"No, it's-a okay, Lin! Don't-a worry, I'll-a go get a Band-Aid for-a you!" I start to walk upstairs towards the bathroom, but I guess I've been a hypocrite, because I too trip over one of the steps, and land on top of Lindsay.

"L-L-LOVI! A-A-A-Are you o-o-o-o-okay?" She stammers, meeting my caramel-brown eyes. I rapidly look away and can't hold her gaze, and my cheeks grow hot and red. Being the dense strappo [6] she is, Lindsay decides to point this out to me.

"Lovino, you're blushing! Why are you so shy?" She winks at me, causing my face to grow redder than it was before. "Your face is much more red now, Lovi!" She laughs uncontrollably, and I chuckle.

"È fortunata ragazza [7]…" I say quietly, hoping she doesn't understand what I've said.

"Lovino, don't say things that aren't true…" She says shyly. My eyes widen as I realise that she understood what I said!

"But-a Lindsay! You're-a so-a pretty! N-N-Not that I-a care…" I wince, waiting for an insult of some sort, but she doesn't fight back; all she does is look down on the stairs, with a bright-pink face. I'm still on top of her, so I wipe her tears away with my thumb.

"Don't-a cry, bella ragazza [8]…" I say. I slowly stand up, careful not to touch the graze on her knee, and hold out my right hand for her to grab and pull up. She takes my hand, and she stands up, too…but very close to my body. _Ah! This is too awkward! _My instincts tell me to comfort her, which is what I do anyways.

"Ah, Lindsay, don't-a cry. You're-a beautiful in-a every single-a way…believe-a me, I know-a first hand." I say. _Wait, did I just…confess!? _I pull her in for a tight hug, and she digs her head into my chest. _I hope she can't feel my accelerating heart beat!_

"Lovi…you're too kind; you're too good for me. I don't even deserve to be on this planet; I would have killed myself if it weren't for people like you…I treat people like trash, and people hate me for it…but people like you believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself. I'm so happy you're here, Lovi…you're…I…lo…I…lo…" She begins to cry, and I hold her head in an embrace which I hope she finds comforting. _Wait…what was she going to say before her voice trailed off? _I begin to wonder of the possible things she could have said, but I decide not to give myself false hope.

Soon, Lindsay pulls her head away from my body, and I let her ride on my back to the bathroom to go get a Band-Aid for the graze on her knee. "Aww, mia bella [9], it's alright." She rests her head on my shoulder, and my heart begins to quicken, and my face begins to heat up once again.

Once we get to the bathroom, I go into one of the drawers and pull out a disinfectant and a Band-Aid. I spray the disinfectant over the scrape, and Lin tries not to show any pain, but the expression on her face tells me otherwise. I put the piece of plastic over her graze, and I hug her tight again.

"All-a better, Miss-a Clumsy?" I mock her, and she playfully kicks me in the stomach. "Ow, bastardo!" She starts to run away, but I catch her just in time to grab the back of her jumper, and pull her back towards me. She turns around and smiles.

"You're too good for me…" She says under her breath. I decide not to press on any further.

**Please note: I'm not Italian (I'm Filipino) so I used Google Translate. Sorry if I got any of the translations wrong...**

**Translation Notes**

**[1]** Ragazza is the Italian word for 'girl'.

**[2]** Idiota means 'idiot' in Italian.

**[3]** Piuttosto is the Italian word for 'pretty'.

**[4]** Bastardo is the Italian word for 'bastard'.

**[5]** Perbacco means 'my gosh' in Italian.

**[6]** Strappo means 'jerk' in Italian.

**[7]** È fortunata ragazza means 'you lucky girl' in Italian.

**[8]** Bella ragazza means 'beautiful girl' in Italian.

**[9]** Mia bella means 'my beautiful' in Italian.


End file.
